hookyfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 28
Episode 28 is the twenty-eighth chapter of Hooky by Míriam Bonastre Tur. Summary At Monica's castle, the King berates a few of his soldiers for their poor job in finding his daughter. Out of anger, he tells them he'll go look for Monica himself, however his advisor, Damien, speaks in and suggests he'll go himself instead. After receiving the King's approval, Damien gets ready to leave. However, he takes William's swords with him and mentally asks for forgiveness to the King as he has higher priorities than looking for the princess. He then departs in the middle of the night from the castle with his broom, giving out that he is a witch. The following day, Dani, Dorian, Monica and Nico travel through the forest for the good place for stargazing Mark told them about. By the evening they almost reach their destination, so Dorian suggests they find a good place to camp for the night. Monica and Nico take it as a chance to scolds the twins again for trying to sneak out on their own and go watch the meteor shower alone, though, unbeknown to them, Dani and Dorian have other plans for the night. While they look for a place to camp, the met the puffy bird Darian told Monica about and she admits it is cute, though it sings really bad. As they runs away from the definitely out of tune bird, they found a place with three stakes, signs that advised to go away written on the trees and a few skeletons. They wonders if witches were burnt there in the past, and quickly leave the place. Later, they find a nice place to spend the night, so Dorian brings out and set up the tents with magic, much to the others displeasure as they wanted to do it by hand. Monica, Nico and Dani then leave to look for firewood, while Dorian stays to protect the camp with Carlo. As she picks up time firewood, Monica hears a voice calling for help and wanders off on her own. The voice leads her to a high tower without entryways aside from a balcony on the top of it. Also, Monica notices a long and thick strand of hair that goes from the balcony to the ground. At the same time, Dani and Nico, who got lost in the forest, met a group of witches. One of the witches tells her they got lost while going to the Floating Rock and asks her for directions. When Dani answers she doesn't know where it is, they start questioning if she really is a witch, thing that they took for granted since she has Nico with her, who they have mistaken for a pet elf. She explains them she is, but then before she can go, some of them realises she seems very familiar. On their car, two wanted post dang with Dorian and Dani's face hang from the dashboard. Characters in Order of Appearance *Royal guards *Monica's Father *Damien Wytte *Daniela Wytte *Carlo *Dorian Wytte *Monica *Nico *Puffy bird *Several unnamed witches *''The Soothsayer'' *''The Soothsayer's black cat'' (*Note: Bold + Italicized = First Appearance) Trivia *In the forest, the abandoned hat which lays under a tree is the same one Monica later picks up and wears until the end of the series. *In one of the panels that shows the traffic jam into the forest, the soothsayer can be seen sitting in a van with a black cat, making an appearance many chapters before she is actually introduced in the story. *This chapter contains several references to the fairy tale of Rapunzel. Site Navigation Category:Episodes